His
by dm's princess
Summary: Jacob and Bella getting hot heavy, just cause.


**So I'm writing like a gazillion stories at once and I was editing one of the stories and was almost finished when suddenly it went away and none of my edits were saved :( very very very sad, so to cheer myself up I wrote this quickie one-shot. It was written in like fifteen minutes, no beta and just spare of the moment story idea so sorry for any errors. Just needed to get this one out.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters/Twilight/the truck, unfortuantely :(**

* * *

**His**

"_Jacob_!"

The windows of the truck were slowly beginging to fog up.

His hot mouth ran burning trails down her neck and chest.

His fingers frantically grabbed at her sides and yanked her across the seat and into his lap.

One leg on either side of him she straddles him and his mouth continues to kiss down her chest.

Her eyes close and she gives in relaxing her body.

His large hands run up the back of her thighs and knead her bottom.

Bella's head flings back and he leans forward biting on the side of her breast.

"J-Jacob..."

He groans grabbing her shirt and whipping it over her head and tossing it to the side.

Bella gasps as her stomache touches his hot bare chest.

They both moan and stare into the others eyes.

Jacob's hands run up her belly, past her abdomen and molds his hands to her breasts.

Bella arches back closing her eyes.

"Tell me you want me," he gasps watching her with lusty eyes.

She moans then whispers it.

He pushes his hips against hers letting her feel his hardness.

She gasps biting her lip.

"Look at me Bella," he commands.

She does.

Their lips crash together and he rips her bra from her skin violently.

She groans wrapping her arms around his neck and flattening her chest against his.

Jacob groans feeling her bare breasts against his warmth.

Their lips move together as Jacob's hands grab the back of Bella's head holding her tightly to him.

Their centers press against one another aggresively and they both begin rolling their hips together.

"Take your pants off," Jacob whispers in Bella's ear when they stop kissing.

Bella gets on her knees and kicks off her jeans and whips down her panties.

Jacob grabs them from her hand and stuffs them in his jean pocket.

"Take _your_ pants off," she gasps kissing down his chest.

Jacob closes his eyes momentarily frozen in place from pleasure, but quickly peals off his cut off shorts.

He's completely bare underneath, and Bella's naked on his lap.

"Bella," he grunts clasping his hands to her hips and angling her to his hard cock.

Bella moans and licks her hand twice then reaches her hand between them and strokes his cock twice.

Jacob watches her and nearly comes from it.

Bella rises on her knees, then sinks down onto his member.

They both gasp at the penetration and grasp one another tightly.

Their bodies thrill one another.

Jacob sheaths himself within her and she quivers then rolls her tongue in his ear and whispers:

"Fuck me Jacob."

He groans, head falling back, and nearly comes again.

Bella leans down onto his chest and puts her hands behind him clutching the headrest.

Jacob grins and thrusts harshly up into her.

Bella's head lolls and she closes her eyes then smiles.

"Harder then that." She begs.

He does it again and again then harder and harder jerking her roughly around on his lap.

Bella bites her bottom lip and starts to ride him.

Jacob puts one hand around her waist and cups it underneath her bottom and with the other pinches and rubs her clit.

Bella cries out and opens her eyes to stare into Jacob's.

He grunts as he thrusts up into her and tweaks her most sensitive spot.

Bella, still gripping the headrest behind Jacob's head, continues to sink down on his hard cock and meet his harsh thrusts.

Their hips roll, their bodies brush roughly, their moans and cries fill the car and the windows fog even more from their heat.

They don't break eye contact as they fuck one another.

Jacob's grip on her becomes harder and leaves marks, she loves it and encourges him.

"Jacob... soo good... don't come... yet... oh fuck..."

Jacob grins and gripping her even tighter begins to thrust furiously into her.

They both moan.

"Hang on," he grunts grinning.

They both gasp and cry out.

Bella's hands leave the headrest and run down Jacob's chest.

Their breathing is heavy and their bodies are now glistening in sweat.

"Hold on," he gasps twisting them around so that she's laying across the seats and he's above her.

Bella's legs tighten around his waist and her toes curl.

"L-love you..." she moans in pure bliss.

He groans and gasps closing his eyes thrusting up into her sweetness.

Her walls tighten around him milking him.

He shudders, his arms giving out and shoulders caving in.

"Oh baby... love... you... more!" He cries out.

She feels like gravity has left her and she's suddenly seeing stars and clouds and every inch of her iches in pleasure as she floats.

"Oh Jacob!"

He rubs her face with his hand and thrust three more times in her before he comes.

"Bella!" He cries collapsing on top of her.

Bella arches up to him and wraps her arms around his back.

"You're so amazing," she whispers still gasping, waves of pleasure ebbing away.

He grins nuzzling her shoulder.

"Your fanfuckingtastic," he says smiling against her breast.

"Oh Jacob," she moans closing her eyes.

Still breathing heavily he leans up and captures her lips with his in a smoldering kiss.

"You're so mine." He whispers when he pulls away and she nods against him snuggling closer to his warmth.

* * *

**Not planning to continue, already in the works of about seven or eight other stories.**

**Besides onies are more fun :)**


End file.
